For the Sake of Family
by NerdyChicksHaveMoreFun
Summary: Ellyn Jones's only quest: to find her brother, Killian. After twenty-some years of searching, she hears rumor of a magical artifact that can help her. But retrieving it requires more magical skill than she possesses, and when she decides to get the Dark One involved, things quickly escalate. Because, as we all know, where Rumpelstiltskin is involved, trouble is not far behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts during the episode where Rumple and Bae try to leave town (also the one where Rumple gets his powers) and goes from there. Just a warning, this first chapter and some of the second chapter is just gonna be setting things up for the rest of story, so they might not have _as_ _much _action_._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time of any their characters. I only own my opinions of those characters and the characters I make up. **

**Reviews=love**

**Review what you think should happen next in the story, and it just might be in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

In all the years I've been blessed-and cursed- with magic, I cannot recall ever wanting to use it so cruelly and so mercilessly on a man, that I shake uncontrollably with pure rage when I'm held back.

I also never recall allowing some mortal _man _to hold me back, and that in itself nearly causes me to completely lose any shred of self-control I pretend to possess.

I guess there's a first time for everything.

The situation began like this: three days ago I was approached by a man who 'required my _unique _skill-set' (whether he was referring to my magic or my warrior prowess, he didn't specify until later). Apparently my reputation preceded me to the small town where I'd stopped for a drink in the local bar, and this poor sap, a local farmer, was desperate enough to approach me and strike a deal.

The deal was simple enough; if I could get rid of a unicorn that the farmer _swore_ was eating his crops, _and _weave a couple spells to ensure that he had an ample harvest for years to come, he would direct me to a certain magical dagger he'd heard I'd been interested in.

I was intrigued, to say the least, and, having no particular plot to nurture, and at the time not having the energy to seek excitement by knocking a couple of the local bullies' heads around (it's become one of my favorite- and rather amusing- pass-times, as it helps keep my combat skills sharp and helps to satisfy my deeply-rooted hate for such people) I decided to entertain the adventure.

The plan, much like the deal, was nothing complicated; meet him in the forest at the edge of town in three days just before dawn, and he would lead me to his farm from there. I didn't question his secrecy; in a small town, rumors fly fast, and I doubt he would like people to learn that he needs help from 'one of those magic-wielding vermin' (as I heard one of the townspeople put it), and from a woman, no less.

And so I'd found myself on a road leading out of town in the wee hours of the morning with the farmer, as planned. What we didn't plan on, however, was the townsman and his son fleeing the village. The farmer had yanked me into the bushes (I was very close to breaking the hand he laid on me) before we could be seen.

Though I was not happy with waking up before dawn just to be manhandled into thorny bushes (this farmer was lucky I had nothing better to do) I remained silent. At first, I thought the pair would just pass us by. They stopped and handed something to a beggar we hadn't noticed, but other than that they looked like they would wonder by uninterrupted.

Until a certain conscription officer and his lackeys rode up.

I recognized his type immediately; the cruel, predatory look in his eyes, the arrogant set of his jaw, the way he sat in the saddle as though everyone else were below him and he knew it.

From our hiding place, I could easily hear the insults the officer threw at him, and they set my blood boiling; the names he started out, though not nice, were bearable, but then the officer was telling the boy things about his father that a boy should never have to hear.

I'd almost leapt from the bushes when the officer ordered the man to kiss his boot.

My anger peeked then; no one should be treated like this, and it was made all the more despicable that the conscription officer seemed to delight in doing it in front of the man's son.

The man was trapped, we all knew it. And so he did as the officer asked, making my gut twist in anger and sympathy.

I studied the officers sick, twisted smile, imprinting the image in my mind so I can find him later and take my time in wiping that cruel grin from his face.

When the officer landed a sharp kick to the man's side, I actually did leap out of the bushes, surging forward, planning on teaching that _snake_ about the humility he seemed to think others should show to him. The farmer was faster than I gave him credit for, though, grabbing my shoulder and yanking me back down.

And that summarizes the situation and the reason for my intense anger up to this point.

"He's just some coward spinner. He's not worth it." the farmer hisses, keeping a rough hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn to glare are it, and I'm sure my face gives the impression that I plan cut it off- an idea that I take into consideration. His face pales slightly and he quickly jerks the limp away, running it shakily through his hair.

"Neither are you. Yet here I am, helping you out." I growl condescendingly, looking him the eye. I turn back, prepared to jump to the spinner's defense, only to find the officers riding away and the beggar form earlier helping the man limp away.

We wait for the group to move out of sight before rising to our feet. The farmer looks down, picking leaves off his clothes with a relieved sigh.

"That was close. We're lucky they didn't see y-" his voice cuts off as I bring my fist down across his face with all my might. There's enough force behind that punch to rival that of any man, and the stunned farmer stumbles back and trips, sprawling on the ground. I glare down at him, fighting the urge to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze until he quits struggling. The idea has an appealing ring to it... and no ones around...

I chase any murderous thoughts from my head-for now. No, I need the man alive if he's to point me in the direction of my dagger.

"_Never_ hold me back again." I growl, voice quiet but nonetheless dangerous. "You have _no_ right to decide who needs help and who doesn't."

Any color drains from his face at the sudden change in events and the evident threat in my voice.

"I-It won't happen ag-gain." he stammers. I allow a ominous smile to cross my face.

"No. It won't. Now, wheres this unicorn?"

* * *

I'm pleasantly surprised when we spot the unicorn the second the farm comes into sight; I thought I'd have to go through the trouble of tracking the beast, and not having to find it effectively halves the amount of time I expect to spend on the project.

"There it is. Get that _beast_ off my property." the farmer growls. I push down the mild annoyance that rises at the thought that a _man _thinks he can give _me_ orders.

"I'll take care of it." I say with a dismissive wave of the hand. The farmer gives me a look I can't quite place, but he obediently turns on his heels and walks away.

I look back to the unicorn, smiling.

Time to get to work.

* * *

An hour later, I knock on the farmer's door. The unicorn, a magnificent black stallion with a beautiful, deadly horn a foot long, tosses his head impatiently next to me.

It hadn't taken me long to befriend the unicorn; a little magic to relay feelings of friendship and a love for horses made my job relatively easy. I almost feel as though I'm cheating the farmer; my part of our deal was actually rather fun, and it's gained me an companion and an alternative to walking, plus whatever information he can give me on the dagger.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the unicorn, (I'm thinking of calling him Shadow), nudges my shoulder playfully. I smile, magically summoning an apple and offering it to my new friend.

The farmer, looking rather bored, nearly jumps out of his skin when he spots Shadow over my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaims, glaring angrily from me to my steed. "You said you would get rid of it!"

"Yah, as in get it off your land." I say calmly. He stares at me, mouth agape.

"That's not what I-I didn't mean- what I said was-" he stammers. Then his face twists into a mask of anger. "I meant that you needed to _kill_ it!"

"I don't care what you _meant. You_ are the one who failed to specify the details." I reply coldy. "I simply improvised a way to get the job done, in spite of your incompetence."

"Don't twist my words, witch!" he growls venomously.

"Mind your tongue, _boy_, before I cut out of your head." I snap, my voice holding the same fierceness but laced with a cold malice that few can match. The man takes a step back, as though suddenly remembering just who it is he's dealing with.

I'm no ordinary girl, to be looked down on and brushed away. I'm a warrior and a sorcerer, and few who forget that live very long.

"I've upheld my part of the deal." I say icily. "Now it's your turn."

The farmer glances from me to Shadow, demeanor suddenly nervously submissive. Ah, the wonders a well-conveyed threat can do to a conversation.

"The spells are in place?" he asks, his voice still holding the ghost of a command, but it's considerably subdued.

"As promised. This miserable pig-sty will have a grand harvest for years to come." I promise, allowing my annoyance and my contempt for the place to seep into my voice. "Now, for your part of the deal."

"O-of course. I've got something to lead you to it. I-its inside. I'll go get it…" he stammers, and when I nod he disappears inside the small house.

I pet Shadow as I allow a triumphant to cross my face. In no time, I'll have my dagger; I'll be able to find Ian, and we'll find a way to break my curse. And after that, we can have an actual life, maybe start families…

Something moves behind me, and in an instant I yank my sword free of it's sheath and whirl to block the blow of the old war-hammer the farmer attempts to bring down across my head.

Any normal sword would have probably been bent in half, and would have failed miserably at protecting me. But, like me, my sword is anything but ordinary. I lock my arms and channel magic through them, steadying them, and though my arms are painfully jarred, the hammer bounces off.

I can't control the cruel, humorless laugh that escapes me then, promising dark things to come. The farmer steps back, pure terror flashing across his face as he sees how easily I deflect his blow, as he registers the dark humor I'm sure he can see in my eyes.

A moment of silence passes between us; me, quietly enjoying the fear in his eyes, him panicking. It seems that the more I get to know him, the stupider he becomes; his attack was very ill-conceived, seeing as how we both know I am the superior warrior, and seeing as how I'm effectively blocking the house's only exit. Yes, he is either very stupid or very desperate. Either way, the outcome will be the same.

I study him for a moment, deciding how I want to play this.

"Are you really stupid enough to think that that sad little attack would kill me?" I ask, voice genuinely curious and head cocked to the side questioningly. He doesn't reply for a moment, just stares back at me, deathly pale.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asks quietly, voice quivering. I smile sweetly. At least he knows there will be consequences, so maybe he's not as dumb as I thought.

"Kill you, of course." I reply. If it's at all possible, he appears to pale even more.

"Please, no, not that." he pleads. "I'll do whatever you ask. Tell you whatever you want to know."

"Yes. You will." I say coldly. "Now start talking. Why'd you attack me?"

"Y-you wanted to know about the dagger... and h-he said that if I killed you he wouldn't... wouldn't..." he stammers, voice cracking. Sympathy shoots through me, but I ignore it. This is business. This is no place for weaknesses like emotions.

"Who's 'he'?" I demand.

"The Dark One." the farmer whimpers. "He found me after we first met. He said that if I killed you, he'd forgive me for trying to tell someone where his dagger is."

Ah, so not stupid. Just desperate. _I bet_ _he_ _doesn't actually even know a_nything about the dagger, I think bitterly.

I advance silently, sword ready, and the farmer backs up until he hits a wall. I hold my blade against his fat neck and lean in close.

"You're scared of him." I say. It's not a question.

The farmer nods.

"You should be infinitely more scared of me."

"Papa?" A quivering voice behind me asks, and I jump. Not taking the blade from the man's throat, I turn to look at the doorway.

Shadow has wandered a good distance away from the house-I can still see him through the doorway, but just barely-and a small boys stands framed in the door. He can't be more than six, and this time when sympathy shoots through me, I can't ignore it.

"You have a son?" I ask, glancing back to the man I have pinned against the wall. I find it hard to believe anyone would want to bear _his_ child-he's far from attractive.

"Get out of here, Johny." he hisses to the child, ignoring me and the blade at his throat.

Johny just looks at him, mildly afraid and confused. Then he looks at me.

"What are you doing with my Papa?" he asks, voice nervous but almost accusing. I glance from the look on his face to the farmer and back, until finally, with a sigh, I sheath my blade and step away.

It is said that I'm a murder, that I'm a monster, that I've committed atrocities and sins that the devil himself would be ashamed of. And it is one hundred percent true.

But I am not with out morals, and there are two things I refuse to do. I refuse to let someone be bullied if I can do anything to stop it.

And I refuse to leave a child fatherless.

Without a word, I turn and stroll out the door. The boy steps aside and lets me out, shooting me a curious look. His eyes, I notice, have lost all their fear, (though they still hold a good deal of confusion), and for some reason the absence of any distress relieves me.

I whistle and Shadow trots over, not protesting when I swing onto his back. I tug his mane slightly to get him to turn- something I don't like doing, but I'm left with no other choice, seeing as I don't have bridle. I'm about to spur him forward when a voice stops me.

"Wait!" the farmer exclaims, arriving at the door. "You can't just leave us!"

I turn Shadow back to face him.

"Be grateful for your son, because he saved your life today." I growl, glancing at the boy before returning my gaze to the farmer. "I spared you for his sake, but I will not hang around this god-forsaken place any longer." Then I turn to go again.

"If you leave us here, you mercy will have been for nothing." the farmer says. I stop and look back. "The Dark One will kill us. Both of us."

I see alarm flash across the boys face, and my blood boils. So far today I've let a man be abused, done a good amount of work with nothing to show for it, have had a mortal try to kill me, have had to spare a man I would immensely enjoy seeing dead; and _now_ I have to protect not one, but _two_ people I don't even know, all because that stupid farmer couldn't keep his mouth shut about the Dark One's dagger.

"Fine." I growl. With an almost lazy wave of the hand, I cast a spell, and the farmer and his son both glow red for a moment. "There. Now the only magic that can harm either of you is mine."

The farmer looks at me, surprised.

"Thank you." he finally says. I snort in reply, then turn Shadow and spur him forward. We gallop back to the road, and my thoughts turn once again to the dagger.

First things first, though: a saddle and bridle.

I'm following the road through the forest and back towards town, lost in thought, when a hooded form appears directly in front of us. I pull us short just before we run the man over.

Though I don't recognize the man himself, it's hard to ignore the dark energy rolling off him in waves.

"Tell me, to what do I owe the displeasure, Dark One?" I say sarcastically.

He merely smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A moment of silence stretches between us as we size each other up. Out of habit, my hand fingers the hunting knife at my belt.  
"Unless you have som business with me, get out of my way." I growl harshly. Suddenly, the man disappears. Transportation spell, I think. Quick as lightning, I turn in the saddle and hurl the knife behind me.

It sticks in the ground not an inch away from the man's boot, and he jumps. He looks at me with what I assume is shock-its hard to tell with that hood hiding his face-and his hands alight with blue fire.

"Wow, there, buddy. I don't want to fight." I say quickly.

"Throwing a knife at me is suppose to convey peace?" he growls, fires burning brighter. Annoyance sparks in me; after my day, I'm not in a good mood.

"No, you imbicile." I snap. "It's self-defense. If your not gonna attack me, then don't be popping up behind me."

"You asked me to get out of the way." he says innocently.

"Did you ever consider walking?" I growl. "Besides," I add, "If I wanted to hurt you, the knife would've hit you."

"You never did have good manners." he snorts, and my annoyance turns to anger.

"Don't talk as though you know me, imp." I snarl.

"Oh, but I do know you." he replies, a smug smile in his voice. He throws back his hood, and I recognize him instantly; he looks different from the last time we saw each other-the years seem to have taken a toll on him, even though as the Dark One he should be immortal. Though he's no longer the handsome young man he used to be, there is no shread of doubt in me who he is.

"Zoso!" I squeal, leaping from Shadow's back and hugging him. He returns the embrace.

"It's been a long time, Ellie." my old friend says, pulling back.

"Far to long." I agree, smiling. My smile disappears after a second. "I heard you were dead."

Zoso laughs, raising my annoyance again. I find nothing funny about thinking one of my closest friends was dead for twenty years.

"Sorry. That was my fault." he says. "At first no one knew I was the new Dark One, and I saw it as a chance to start over. So I spread the rumor that the Dark One had killed poor little Zoso."

I punch his arm playfully.

"You could have sent a messenger or something." I say. "It would've been nice to know that I didn't have to morn you."

I see emotions flash through my friend's eyes-pain, guilt, horror-and I instantly regret saying anything. He seems to forget all of that, though, as I see excitement and curiosity take it's place.

"Can you control your... _powers_ any better." he asks, dropping his voice and peering around cautiously, even though we're the only ones in sight. Force of habit, I guess.

"You could say that." I say with a laugh, making my eyes change to a werewolf's ember-yellow and, and then back to the usual brown. Zoso flinches-my eyes going that color have never meant good things in the past-but then he laughs.

"That's amazing, Ellie! So you have complete control?"

"Most of the time. Unless you really piss me off."

"Like this morning, when you were hiding in the bushes watching the conscription officers?"

I stare at him blankly.

"How do you know about that?" I ask softly.

"I was there to." he says.

"The beggar!" I exclaim when the realization hits me. He laughs.

"Yep. I could see your eyes change, even from where I was standing."

"Really? I didn't even notice..." I say, my voice trailing off. How could I not _notice_? The last time I didn't notice myself going wolf...

I'm lost in thought for several moments, worrying about this sudden lack of control, remembering what happened the last time this happened. Then something in the air shifts; the calm before a storm. I look up to find that during my silence, Zoso's face has darkened.

"Why are you looking for the dagger, Ellie?" he asks, and there's something I can't identify in his voice. With a jolt, I realize what it is: malice. Such darkness is so unfamiliar coming from him that I barely recognize it.

"What concern of it is yours?" I shoot back, his tone putting me instantly on guard. He gives a tired sigh.

"Whoever controls that dagger, controls me and all my powers." he says quietly.

For a moment, any malice leaves him, and he looks even older-tormented, tired, on the verge of collapse-before his eyes once again go cold.

"You did not answer my question, Ellie." he growls softly. Not threateningly, per say, but somewhere near it.

"Cool it, Zoso." I warn, my tone perfectly matching his. I see his protest forming, and press on before he can say anything. "I haven't exactly had an easy time of locating Ian. I heard about a dagger that could grant you unlimited magical power, so what can I say? I was interested."

"The power isn't unlimited." he says, eyes darkening. "Besides, we both know by now that magic has a price. The price of being the Dark One is your freedom."

Something in me snaps as I see the pain in his eyes. I know that look all too well. What has my friend been forced to do? What did they make him do that put this torment in him? This malice? Because the Zoso I knew wasn't like this.

"Someone has the dagger. Someone is controlling you.". It is not a question, so he does not answer. He just stares at his feet, avoiding my gaze.

"Who?" I demand. He still doesn't answer. "Zoso, _who_!?" I nearly shout.

"I'm not telling you, Ellie, so drop it!" he shouts back. His gaze finally meets mine, and the fierceness of the anger I see there almost frightens me.

Almost.

"Tell me." I say, steel in my voice. He shakes his head, looking anywhere but at me. Why won't he meet my eye? Never has he had this aversion before. Not when I couldn't control my wolf instincts, not when he couldn't control his powers. I've not always liked what I've seen there, but at least he's let me see it. This sudden aversion sets my nerves on edge.

"Ellie, if I tell you who has it, you're going to try and kill him." he says, staring at what must be a very interesting leaf.

"Damn right I will." I snarl.

"If you try to kill him, he'll make me kill you." he says, finally meeting my eye. "And I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself."

I stare at him for a moment, fuming. He stares right back, equal steal in his eyes. He's right, and we both know he is. That fact does nothing to quell my anger, though. But I know that look, and there's no way I'm going to be able to persuade, threaten, or beg his into telling me.

So I can't kill his enslaver. But maybe I can do something almost as good.

"Have it your way, Zoso." I say, hiding away the plan forming in my mind (and the devilish emotions associated with it) and replacing it with a look of tired defeat. "But if you change your mind, or need anything, I'll be in the area acouple days."

I see him relax. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Men. So gullible. How they have managed to become the dominant sex in other lands, I'll never know.

"Good. See yah around, then?"

He smiles. "Definately."

We hug once more, for a longer time. When we pull apart, the torment is back in his eyes, and I swear he's going to tell me something. Instead, he smiles, burying his pain and putting forth not-quite-believable happiness.

"Gotta run." he says. Then he's gone.

"Me too." I say to the empty air where my old friend stood seconds ago.

I think of the man and the conscription officers from this morning, and why Zoso would bother to help him. Then I swing onto Shadow and set off to find a certain spinner.

* * *

Nothing remarkable happens for quite a while. I watch from a distance as the spinner-Rumplestiltskin, was it?-and his son spend the entire next day spinning wool.

Just another day in the life of a spinner; at least that's how it appears from affare. Maybe I'm wrong; maybe Zoso was having a sentimental day and decided to lend a little comfort to a struggling man. Maybe I'm right, and my friend has threatened, bribed or manipulated a desperate man into desperate measures.

If I'm wrong, all I'll lose is another day of my time; not a huge loss, seeing as I'm immortal. If I'm right, than this unfortunate pawn in Zoso's schemes will lead me to the dagger-and my friend's freedom.

Either way, I quickly become convinced that if the spinner is planning anything, at this rate it's going to have to take place after nightfall. I wander off to bye a saddle for Shadow-I guess I'm feeling sentimental today, too, seeing as I'm opting to buy a saddle instead of just conjuring one.

It's much more likely, though, that I'm bored and looking for a distraction.

I buy the saddle, take it to a clearing in the forest, where my new companion can graze freely, but thanks to magical barriers, can't wander off, and deposit the saddle beneath a tree before returning to my vigil. All of this takes less than a half-hour.

When I get back to my perch-a tree on the edge of the forest overlooking the village, with the spinner's house less than fifty yards away-I find that it took slightly less time for trouble to Rumplestiltskin.

A man has waltzed up to the cripple, and in between taking swigs from a bottle in his left hand, is carrying on a conversation with him. From the look on Rumple's face, his visitor is not being kind.

I can also tell, even from this distance, that though it's barely one in the afternoon, the man is completely and totally drunk.

At first I'm inclined to ignore it-after all, if he's drunk at this time of day, it's safe to assume that his short attention span will soon lead him to more entertaining pursuits. But, after several more seconds, it's clear that he's off the type that thinks picking on the defenseless is entertaining.

Still debating on whether to intervene, I let my wolf hearing take over to try and listen in on the conversation.

"So hows your day been, eh. Hobble-foot? Did you make it through the morning without cowering at the sight of your own shadow?" the drunk sneers, probably just one of the many jabs he's taken at the spinner in the course of these few seconds.

And just like that, I reach the end of my patience.

A simple spell has me in standing in the street instantaneously. Not even bothering to check if anyone noticed me magically appear in the middle of the semi-crowded road, I march over and purposely-and quite forcibly-bump into the drunk. He stumbles and quite nearly falls, of which I pretend to take no notice (even though I'm smiling on the inside).

"Excuse me, sir." I say to the spinner, who looks back at me with mixed emotions. "Do you know where I could find the bakery?"

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" the drunk snaps behind me. It's just the excuse I need.

"Excuse me just one moment." I say to Rumplestiltskin with a devilish smile. Then I whip around and kick the drunk between the legs with full werewolf-enhanced strength. He collapses to his knees, agony flashing across his face. _Well, I just ruined any chance he had at having children, _I think smugly.

_You're welcome, universe._

"Mind your tongue, cur." I snap coldly. "There are children around."

He stares at me, eyes bulging.

"Now get out of here before I lose my patience."

He needs no more goading; he stumbles away, still bent over at the waist.

"Some people." I mumble, turning back to Rumple and plastering a pleasant smile on my face. He just looks at me for a moment.

"Thank you." he finally says with a relieved sigh.

"For what?" I ask innocently. He looks me right in the eye.

"You didn't need directions; you walked past the bakery to get here. It's rare for someone to help out a stranger now-a-days, so once again, thank you."

There's respect in his eyes, not fearful, begrudging respect like I get from people who know of my capabilities, but genuine respect from one person to another, and that earns him another mischievous grin.

"Ah, don't thank me. I've been having an interestin' day and I needed someone to take it out on."

He smiles back.

"I'll leave you boys to your spinnin'." I say after a moment. "If you need anything, I'll be in town for a couple days."

"Ok. And thanks again." Rumple says with another smile. For a minute he looks like he's about to say something else, but after a second of silence, I wave in good-bye and start to walk away.

"Oh, and spinner." I say, turning back. "That crutch of your would probably work as a good club if people keep botherin' yah.'

He just shakes his head and smiles.

* * *

I find a new tree to camp in nearby. As soon as I get settled in, I start cursing myself for interfering.

It was stupidity. Other than aggravating me, the drunk couldn't have done that much harm. And yet, I revealed myself to my target; now, I'll have to be twice as careful, do twice the work, because now that I've made an impression, I'll be recognized easily. I should have known better; I should have just ignored it.

But I didn't. And that brings up a question that troubles me: Why?

Why do I feel so protective of this spinner?

It's a question I ponder for quite a bit. At first, I think it's just to make up for this morning, but after a while I rule that out; he got out of that situation physically unharmed, so I shouldn't feel guilt or responsibility that would lead to protectiveness. I never have in the past, anyway.

After a little while longer, I realize it's because I can sense, somehow, that the spinner wasn't always like this, that his timid and soft-spoken manner isn't something he was born with. I can see an old flame there, dampened down by the world, but still flickering in his eyes when he looks at his son.

And I guess some part of me that still cares for sentiment sees that flame as something worth protecting.

But, the universe hates me, and every time I find something worth protecting, it's taken from me. So, of course, that night the spinner sets fire to the Duke's castle and confirming my suspicions.

I follow him as he he makes his way to the great hall, as he rips the tapestry away to reveal the dagger hidden against the wall.

He never notices the shadow slipping through the smoke behind him. Nor does he notice when my hands alight with magic, fully intending to end his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope u all enjoyed it. Srry it took so long to get posted. Life, other stories, and AC4 got in the way. **

**P.S-Reviews always help me write faster. HINT HINT!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: First off, I know your not suppose to use a whole chapter for an author's note, so don't sue me. **

**I'm writing this as a heads-up to everyone who reads the story that the next chapter isn't going to be up for awhile, b/c I have alot of things going on lately, and writer's block. I'm also trying to focus on my Star Trek story.**

**On a related note, while I fight writers block I'm taking story requests (in an attempt to get the creative juices flowing with a new story). Review or PM me if you have a prompt/story idea you want me to write. **

**(I'll accept anything but lemons; I'm perfectly fine with reading them, but I'm not comfortable enough with my writing skills to try and make one of my own.)**

**Don't worry, the story will be finished. This is just a heads-up that I might not be working on it for a while. **


End file.
